


Burning building

by Smallandcute



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallandcute/pseuds/Smallandcute
Summary: An alternate way John realises just how much Kayleigh means to him. But is it too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!

The supermarket John and Kayleigh work at had been set on fire, all thanks to some mental psycho who had been shopping inside. All the employees had got out and were standing safely outside except Kayleigh. The fire alarm had gone off to warn there was a fire but she had dismissed it as fire practice and cba with that, she had chocolate fingers BOGOF to be flogging to a desperate customer who just wanted to escape.

"So can I trust you will be buying our scrumptious Cadbury chocolate fingers today?" she asked the customer.

"Love, I appreciate the offer and I don't mean to be rude or anything but I think we need to get out of here right now otherwise we will both be frying tonight!"

Outside John looked around looking for Kayleigh but he couldn't see her anywhere. His face fell.

"Where's Kayleigh?"  
Gareth turned to him. "Eh?"  
"Have you seen Kayleigh?"  
"Oh your bird you mean? No I haven't seen her at all today."  
John looked horrified. "Kayleigh!"  
Finally he got an answer from someone. "She's, she's in there John. I'm sorry mate."

John froze, he tried so hard to speak but no sound came out. The love of his life was trapped in there. He could hear her screaming hysterically inside and he was ready to go back in.

"I'm going back inside. I've gotta save Kayleigh."  
Just as he was about to run inside the building the store manager, Scottish n-o-b head Dave Thompson suddenly stopped him in his tracks.  
"John! You go in that building, you die! It's a fucking death trap in there."  
"Aye, well d'ya know what Dave, if I don't go in there she dies! And d'ya know summat, rather me than her! I have to save me girlfriend!"  
"John!" Dave cried as John ran to the building.  
"Didn't he just say girlfriend? So she's definitely his bird now then?" the employees started to gossip.

John had never ran so fast in his life, he was coughing and spluttering, the smoke fumes were so strong he was struggling to breathe.   
"John...?" Kayleigh squeaked weakly.  
"Yeah, yeah it's me I'm here, s'alright. Where are ya?" he wheezed. He couldn't see her through all the smoke.  
"Here..." she said nearly whispering, she threw her arm up weakly. He didn't waste any time he ran over straight away and grabbed her, scooping her up in his arms and running outside carrying her. Everyone clapped and called him a hero. He looked down at her and smiled. She went to kiss him but got interrupted by coughing. An ambulance had been called, they wanted names.  
"Errr well I'm John Redmond, this is Kayleigh Kitson" he passed her over to the ambulance people who needed to do a checkup of her.  
"Ey look, make sure ya take care of her won't ya?" John called as they put her in the ambulance.  
"Don't worry Mr Redmond, Miss Kitson doesn't seem to have any lasting damage. We'll need to run a few checkups but your missus won't be staying in hospital."  
John blushed at the Kayleigh missus comment. Kayleigh grinned cheekily at him, he grinned back.  
"I think maybe we should give you a checkup too Mr Redmond, you really don't look so good."  
"Eh?"  
"John you've gone white!" Kayleigh cried.  
Suddenly John was holding his chest and falling to the floor. Everyone gasped as he was struck down.  
"John!" Kayleigh cried from the ambulance. "Is he gonna be okay?"   
"It looks like he's had a heart attack Miss Kitson. As things stand he's unconscious. We need to get him in the ambulance right away."

They got a table on wheels out and put John on it then wheeled him inside next to Kayleigh.

"Miss Kitson, Mr Redmond has definitely had a heart attack."  
"What!"  
"We don't want you to worry. But it really is touch and go whether he will make it. We're gonna do our best though."  
"Is he gonna die?!" she squeaked. "Please tell me!"  
The paramedic looked at her sympathetically. "One thing's for sure, we need to get a defribulator if we're to revive him."


	2. Chapter 2

A brokenhearted Kayleigh had been checked over and she seemed right as rain. She had gone with John's nana Rose to visit him in hospital and they were soon at his bedside, he had been placed into a coma. But sadly the rest of the Redmond family couldn't get there. Rose had rung Paul and his wife Lisa, but they were in Benidorm on a romantic mini break and there were no flights back that day or night. They had left Ben and Sophie with auntie Joanne who was Lisa's sister, Joanne would have gone to take them to visit too but she didn't want the kids to worry about their uncle John and they were too young to understand anyway so she decided to not let them know and just act like nothing was happening.

"Ooh Kylie love I can't stand this, knowing our John might not wake up yet, or ever again"  
Kayleigh gently took Rose's hand and put on a brave face, as she smiled smally at Rose, she hadn't realised she'd said her name wrong.  
"The doctors and nurses will look after him Rose I promise. Do you want me to get you a brew?"  
"Ooh yes please love if you would. I could drink for england me"  
Kayleigh went out of John's room to get Rose her drink but just as she was heading down the corridor she heard a faint moaning noise. She stopped briefly before deciding it was nothing and carried on walking. But Rose had heard it too.  
"What were that? I thought I heard a noise just then"  
"Rose did you just hear something?"  
Kayleigh frowned in confusion then stopped when she heard Rose shout.  
"Kylie! Our John just moved!"

Kayleigh rushed back into the room and saw John was regaining consciousness. She gasped in delight, she looked so happy and grabbed his hand and he seemed to respond to her touch. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"John? It's me Kayleigh. Rose, he's awake! John's awake!"  
Rose had arthritis and she struggled to move fast and when she tried to get up from the chair she fell flat on her arse.  
"Ooh me legs!"  
Kayleigh looked concerned for the old woman.  
"Frigadig Rose! I'm coming don't worry" Kayleigh said as she went over and helped her over to John's bed together.  
"Ooh love you are a doll, helping a ribbety old woman like me I'm ever such a pain in the arse aren't I"  
As they went back to John's bed together, he tried to open his eyes but struggled and blinked rapidly because of the light.  
"Kayleigh?" he asked looking at her.  
"Yes it's me John I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere"  
He moved his eyes over to Rose and grinned. "Eyup nan"  
"Hello our John"

John had a big smile on his face which was a really rare thing. Kayleigh couldn't help but flash that grin she always did, she felt like kissing him but she didn't.  
"I'm sorry John"  
"What for? Ey listen you ain't got owt to be sorry for. Don't you be apologising to me do you hear me"  
"I have John. I was so horrible. I shouldn't have said I wouldn't wait forever. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't John. It's cos i love you John I do I still do"  
"I love you too. And I do mean that. I know I've took me time to say it but I wanna spend the rest of me life with ya"  
"Awww John!"   
Kayleigh's eyes filled up with tears and she squealed happily. She reached across to kiss him but just as they was going to kiss he flatlined. Kayleigh was hysterical, her face fell.  
"Noooooooo!" She roared as she broke down in tears and screamed uncontrollably and repeatedly. The doctors rushed in with the defribulator.   
"Stand back Miss Kitson. Please stand back!"  
"Save him! Please save my John please!" she cried, she just couldn't stop tears falling down her face but tried so hard to fight them.

"Okay ready after 3. 1, 2, 3. Shock!"  
John flopped into the air like a fish as the doctors defribulated him...but nothing.  
"Shock!"  
"Ooh I can't stand this" Rose cried as she turned her face away.  
"What's happening?"  
"He's lost consciousness miss. We're shocking him to revive him"  
"But it's not working. Is he gonna wake up dead?"  
The doctors looked confused at her comment. "Miss Kitson that doesn't really make sense"  
"No what doesn't make sense is you're not even trying to save him. You're using that shocking thing but it's not doing anything. Nothing's changing!"  
"Miss Kitson we are doing all we can to save your boyfriend. But it is not looking hopeful"  
Rose linked her arm into Kayleigh's. "Kylie love, we need to pray to the good lord for our John to make a recovery"

The whole Redmond family were really religious including John. But Kayleigh wasn't religious at all, and Rose's request made her feel uncomfortable cos she thought god and religion was a load of hoopty! But at this point she would do anything to see John wake up she couldn't bear to lose him, and she was too kind to refuse, she just wasn't made like that. But Kayleigh's family were not like John's when it came to religion. In fact her Mandy was a self confessed atheist! She just knew what Mandy would have said to them: you can fuck right off I ain't praying to any fucker

Kayleigh smiled at Rose and nodded, and soon they were both praying.  
Dear god  
Save our John   
We can't lose the man we love  
Are you listening to us  
Amen


End file.
